


Mistletoes... or not

by Kaios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No. 6 - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: AkaKuro and RiRen are most OTP of them all though, Arguments, Christmas, Eren being a little shit, Fights, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, HURRAY CROSSOVERS, Japanese, Kuroko Tetsuya being super fluffy and making people melt, M/M, Mikayuu fluff, OTPs getting together, Presents, Songs, THERE'S NO ANGST THIS TIME OKAY rejoice huffs, Twitter, enjoy lol, late merry christmas, lots of Japanese, oh boy this was fun to write, soulmates!au, teasing but literally next to nothing sexual, they're all Japanese sO, very bizarre soulmates AU though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaios/pseuds/Kaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates.<br/>What does one imagine upon hearing that word? Undying love and affection? Lots of angst?<br/>Sure, that works. However, for this world?</p><p>Soulmates can be one of the most hilarious, annoying things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes... or not

**_WARNINGS: Dorks._ **

**_NOTES: LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy the Christmas Crossover I said I'd do, 04-akakuro-11. ♥_**

 

~~

 

In this world, there were soulmates. Now, usually, when hearing the word, one would imagine undying love and affection and all things amazing: and also a _lot_ of angst and sadness when a significant other died.

In a way, this world was like that, too.

The whole "soulmates" deal.

Of course, the feel of having a soulmate was more enjoyable than anything else in the world. But, let's just say, the actual repercussions that came with it?

...For most, it was more annoying than anything.

Much more annoying.

* * *

"Fine then, _Akashi-kun._ Have it your way."

Seijuurou noted the use of his surname. He frowned at his boyfriend, who looked positively adorable with pink dusting his slightly puffed up cheeks. He was donning an oversized, crimson, fur-lined hoodie (it belonged to Seijuurou, but Tetsuya had taken a liking to it and the redhead definitely wasn't complaining) and onyx black coloured jeans. Wrapped around his neck snugly was a similarly dark coloured muffler that Seijuurou had bought for him the year before. Akin to that, Seijuurou was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue top that Tetsuya had bought for him last Christmas over a sky-blue collared T-shirt (he had purchased it saying that it reminded him of _someone's_ hair, causing a few blushes and inaudible, embarrassed mumbling). He also had an extremely expensive-looking, light tan coat over the top and black pants that accentuated his toned lower body. The couple had matching sneakers: Kuroko's white and red, Akashi's black and blue.

"Tetsuya--"

"This is the second Christmas in a row, Akashi-kun. I understand that I'm being a brat at the moment, but why do you refuse to accompany me?"

Seijuurou swallowed. The year before, he had been overseas for work-related matters. This year, he...

Well.

He wanted to spend Christmas with his beloved Tetsuya as much as always, _of course_ he did. However, that was to be all in due time. Because of his utterly packed schedule, he'd had no time up until the actual Christmas day to buy a gift for his boyfriend -- which he was going to do now -- who also happened to be upset at the prospect of being unable to spend his time at the Christmas party with Seijuurou himself.

 _'Don't dig yourself a deeper grave, don't dig yourself a deeper grave.'_ He silently chanted.

"Well?"

"I... 'm busy."

_"Busy?"_

Shit.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Akashi- _kun_?"

Seijuurou inwardly flinched at the emphasis on the suffix.

Why did caving in always seem like such a good option when Tetsuya was mad?

"I--"

"Fine, I can see that you're hiding something. Perhaps you'll tell me after the party?" The powder-blue haired male said flatly, more of a statement than a question. With that, he turned and walked out the door at an alarmingly high speed. Seijuurou stifled a groan.

...Tetsuya would surely forgive him after he found out, right?

Of course he would.

(...Right?)

Seijuurou chewed his lip worriedly.

* * *

"Fuck!"

A girl looked up at the male who was spitting out a string of curses. She grinned widely.

"Yuu-san, don't tell me you forgot the day today?"

"I-I-- shut up, Shinoa!"

"You've been working on your _boyfriend_ 's present all night, haven't you?" She chuckled. Yuu grumbled unintelligibly, inciting another laugh from the light-orchid haired girl. She flung a hand onto her chest, "Well, luckily, everyone's favourite Christmas idol Shinoa is here! Now, Yuu-san, I'll help you distract Mikaela-san whilst you finish!"

The green-eyed boy swallowed down the sinking feeling in his gut, muttering his gratitude.

* * *

"Enough already! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Shion--"

"You're always like this. Idiot! Moron! Shakespeare-head!"

"Oi, that's enough--"

"I'm going!" The snow-haired boy growled defiantly as he turned, brows furrowed deeply. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to be upset if you don't come, Nezumi."

And with that, he left. Nezumi was speechless.

* * *

"FINE!"

A few people in the building jumped at the shout, whilst the ones who knew the culprit sighed exasperatedly. A male with short, golden locks massaged his temples, quietly counting down.

"Three, two, one, zer--"

The double doors flew open, literally _smashing_ against the smooth, white walls. The group of teenagers gathered around the party bus outside flinched simultaneously.

"Jesus, Eren, you nearly unhinged the doors again." The male yelped.

"Hell if I care! Let's go, Armin, Mikasa." Eren growled, his indescribably beautiful, green-blue eyes glinting. "I'm done with him for now."

"Oi, don't be an ass, isn't it his--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jean, or I'll shove a stick up your ass so far you won't be able to see straight for the rest of your life. If I hear one more person say _it's his birthday_ , I'm going to rip someone apart."

"What was that, you--"

"I even fucking let him humiliate me during the surprise birthday sex Hange-san recommended me..." Eren muttered.

The group instantly lapsed into silence.

"...can't believe him--"

Eren paused, looking up. He frowned for a moment, confused, before his eyes widened.

Red _instantly_ spread across his entire face.

"I-- did-- di-- I-- just--????"

Armin nodded solemnly, blushing. Mikasa facepalmed, seething slightly.

"I-- I--" Eren stuttered.

"L-let's just get in the car," A freckled male cut in, blushing lightly. Eren looked at him with shining eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Marco! I wanted to tease the idiot more--"

"W-w-what was that, horseface?!"

"Hah, look at you, still flustered like a girl! You wanna have a go at me?!"

"Hell--"

"Nobody will be having a go at anybody," Mikasa said quietly, eyes stabbing into Jean's back. He gulped, cold sweat running down his forehead.

"Yes ma'am!"

Eren growled before Armin sighed, pushing him forward, "Let's go, let's go!"

Reluctantly, he stepped into the car. He didn't look back once at the apartment, where a man was gazing at him from an extremely high window, eyes soft.

In the bus, Armin nudged Eren. "So, what happened this time?"

Eren grumbled for a moment before answering, "He said, _'Your stupid kids party will be loud as fuck, is there any point in me going?'_ and we got into an argument over it. I can't _believe_ the nerve of him; he even agreed last night--"

"But--"

"After what happened, he better fucking show up later. I don't care how he's getting there--"

"Eren--"

"--or who he's bringing, fuck, I do care about that--"

"Ere--"

"--what will I do if he decides to show up with someone else? He would never, though, so that's--"

"E--"

"I'm too angry to think."

Armin paused, resting a hand on his best friend's slumped back. His icy, celeste-blue eyes softened at the miserable sight.

"Eren, you don't _have_ to think to understand. You two are soulmates, aren't you?" He asked gently. Eren nodded, "But even so--"

"Eren," Armin interrupted firmly, "You two are _soulmates_. Do you honestly believe he'd leave you hanging like that?"

"He doesn't like loud places."

"Even so, you said it yourself: he said he'd go. Is he one to go back on his word?"

"...No." Eren frowned.

"Good. Now that we have that settled," Armin's lips tugged up, his eyes glittering with mischief, "I do agree that it was rather rude to do that to you, no matter the reason."

Eren lifted his head to look at his friend, confused. Clearly, he was in a much better mood than usual.

Well, Christmas had its perks.

"So, I'll reiterate once again... You two are _soulmates_ , aren't you?"

Eren's eyes widened.

An almost frightening smile spread across his lips as his entire being lit up.

"Armin, this is why I love you."

"Yes, yes, I love you too."

For the rest of the ride, the other members on the bus chattered, occasionally sending worried glances at the male who was laughing evilly to himself.

* * *

Shion sighed angrily.

And again.

And _again_.

"If you sigh too much, your happiness will escape, you know. According to Japanese folklore, at least."

"That's simply superstition -- natural sighs are known to reset our breathing patterns to make sure our respiratory system stays flexible, although nowadays, people are usually sighing due to negative feelings approximately ten times more than positive feelings; I'm definitely sighing out of frustration, though--" Shion cut himself off, letting out a small "woah!"

He turned around.

"Who--?"

"Over here," The voice said monotonously. He jumped, whipping around to see a powder-blue haired male standing before him. Shion yelped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the beginning."

Absentmindedly, he realised he was taller by one or two centimetres.

"What's your name? I'm Shion."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya nodded. Shion beamed, "It's nice to meet you, Tetsuya."

"You too, Shion-kun." Tetsuya winced slightly at the use of first name, "Do you have a surname?"

"Surname? Nope," He said, grinning.

"I see."

Shion began, "How did you go unnoticed like--" before he was interrupted by a loud, "KUUUUUUROKOOOCCHIIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?!"

Tetsuya casually slipped behind his new friend's stature. Shion turned his head, "Who's that?"

"Someone annoying," Tetsuya supplied, "a male called Kise Ryouta."

"Kise... Ryouta? Oh, the model?"

"Yes."

"Ah, Nezumi's worked with him before..." Shion mumbled absentmindedly.

"Nezumi-san...?" Tetsuya furrowed his brows, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just my boyfriend."

"Did something happen?"

"Eh?" Shion's eyes widened at the strange question. Tetsuya continued, unperturbed, "You looked annoyed just now."

"Annoyed-- did I? Hahah, sorry." He chuckled. "But, wow, you're impressive to be able to tell so easily!"

"Thank you very much."

"Hehe. Well, we're in the middle of a dispute right now, that's all."

"A dispute, is it...?" Tetsuya paused, "Actually, my boyfriend and I are, too. He said he wasn't coming--"

"Ahh! That's the same as mine!"

The two jolted at the sudden interjection. They whipped around in surprise, to see a male with russet-brown locks and eyes the most unique shade between blue and green.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," He apologised hastily, hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. His cheeks heated up. The pair noted with amusement that his ears turned bright red. The unknown male chuckled sheepishly before opening his bright eyes to gaze at them once more, "I'm Eren Jaeger. You two are?"

"Shion. Are you from Germany?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Shion and Tetsuya, huh?" Eren grinned, "It's nice to meet you! Yes, I'm from Germany. Mum's German, dad's Japanese, actually! Are we bitching about our partners here?"

"Before that, I think we should move," Tetsuya said softly, "it's getting rowdy around here."

"Agreed." Shion smiled, "How about we go over there?"

* * *

As soon as the three had safely changed positions to a more secluded area, the silence was shattered by a yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shion and Eren let out squeaks that they'd never admit to, whilst Tetsuya's face remained blank. He blinked.

_'There seems to be a lot of scaring today.'_

"...Should we go and check?" Shion grinned sunnily. Tetsuya blinked again.

_'So bright...'_

"A-a-alright! I-it's n-not like I'm-m s-scar-ed or a-an-anything!" Eren yelled, fist in the air. Tetsuya suppressed a smile at the behaviour.

_'He reminds me of Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun.'_

Shion led the way as they walked to the source of the screaming. They opened a door, briefly getting blinded by the lights inside.

"AHHHH! Shit, shit, shit! I nearly ripped it--!!!!"

"Uhm, is there anything wrong?"

"HUWAAA--" The male on the ladder startled at the abrupt voice behind him. Shion and Eren's eyes widened and they looked between them, shocked at the missing figure.

_'Eh?!'_

_'When did he--'_

They twisted back at the sight of the ladder falling.

"Oh shit!"

"This is bad--"

All three teens leapt for the male on the falling ladder--

\--which unfortunately resulted in a heap of limbs on the floor.

"Ow--"

"Ouch..."

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Ugh-- fuck, the map--! Are you guys okay?! Wait, actually, who are you?!"

The trio exchanged looks as they all got up, brushing off their clothes. They turned to the male with messy, tousled, ebony locks and dazzling, emerald orbs.

"I'm Shion, you are?"

"I'm Eren Jaeger!"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Uwah! When did you--?!"

"I've been here from the beginning," Tetsuya said, expression blank as usual.

"He was the one who scared you, actually." Shion chuckled.

"Scare-- I wasn't scared!" The male argued, pink blossoming across his cheeks. "I was just surprised, that's all!"

Amusement clearly settled on their features, but they didn't say a word.

Well, the ones with tact didn't, at least.

"You were totally scared!" Eren argued, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no--"

"Excuse me," Shion interjected good-naturedly, "but could we get your name?"

The male stopped, turning to face him. He grinned toothily, "I'm Hyakuya Yuuichirou, but Yuu's fine!"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Yuu!" Eren held up his hand for a fistbump. Yuuichirou complied, and they shared a chuckle.

"I'll help! Got any extra ladders?"

And thus, the trio found themselves aiding in the task of sticking the gigantic, taller-than-a-third-of-the-house map onto the wall.

(Never mind the fact that the room was already colossally sized to begin with. It was probably as tall, if not taller, than a standard church.)

"Yuu, why're you sticking the map up?" Shion asked, tilting his head curiously as he smoothed out a piece of tape. As he'd noted, Yuuichirou had been attempting to stick a gigantic map up (which he had accomplished for the most part) on the wall. There was black marker scribbled over several places, indicating famous tourist areas and the like. Yuuichirou instantly turned a bright pink.

"W-well, it's kind of a present f-for my boyfriend. My soulmate."

The atmosphere sprouted flowers and sparkles in a split second. Shion chuckled contentedly, "Hmmm~ How cute, I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I-idiot, who's cute?! ...Happy... Y-you think?" Yuuichirou rubbed his neck sheepishly, grinning. Tetsuya's eyes softened watching the act as he allowed himself a small smile.

"Huh? Why're you sticking it up here?" Eren cocked his head in confusion. Yuuichirou turned around, "Well, because this is our room?"

"...Eh?" The trio froze.

"Do you own this place?" Shion asked.

"Yeah! I mean, it's one of my family's smaller houses. Part of the Ichinose estate?"

The other three fell silent. They'd all participated due to connections (amazingly, Seijuurou, Yuuichirou's uncle AKA Ichinose Guren, Erwin and Nezumi had worked with one another at several points in time), but they hadn't realised that they'd been heading to the mysterious-did-not-know-of-his-existence-until-this-moment nephew's residence.

"...Guys?"

"This is _small_? Man, is Erwin your dad or something?" Eren muttered as he climbed down, nimbly jumping the last several rungs, despite being quite well-off, himself. Their whole apartment _was_ under Levi's jurisdiction, after all. Yuuichirou shouted a _"thanks so much, guys!"_ as they all descended the ladders. Suddenly, Eren's eyes widened.

"Ahh! That reminds me..." He exclaimed, his expression darkening, "I was going to get revenge."

"On your boyfriend?" Shion raised a brow. Interest sparked in his eyes, whilst Tetsuya leaned forward the slightest bit.

"Damn right," Eren smirked.

"Revenge? Why?" Yuuichirou blinked as he was abruptly faced with Eren's anger full-force.

"Because the damn bastard insulted this place and said _'is there any point in me going'_ when he already agreed to coming! He doesn't know how much this means to me, when it's the first time we've all come together in so long..."

 _'Actually, now that I think about it again, it's weird for Levi to diss something that means so much to me.'_ Eren contemplated, brows furrowing further.

Well, then--

\--all the more reason to get angry.

Even if he'd had some secretive, selfless, hidden agenda, Eren was upset at the moment, and there was nothing to stop him.

"That's the same with me, actually." Shion murmured, "Nezumi started second-guessing showing up at the party, even though we get to see everyone after so long."

"Mine as well," Tetsuya added softly, "he said he was simply _busy_ as an excuse of not being able to attend. We didn't even spend last Christmas together..."

The mood dampened, and Yuuichirou chewed his lip. Before he could attempt to come up with any words of comfort, however, Eren jumped up angrily.

"You know what?! I think we all deserve a little revenge."

"Revenge, huh?" Shion smirked lightly.

_'I'm glad nobody's denying that their current partners are their soulmates.'_

"What did you have in mind?" Tetsuya asked. Eren turned to him, eyes glinting.

"Well..."

* * *

Now, although soulmates in this world were _eternal_ \-- meaning, they'd be together no matter the lifetime (every human life cycle: same name, same appearance) -- they were considered both a blessing and a curse.

Why?

Simple.

Because _if one's soulmate sang a duet,_ guess what?

The other soulmate instantly hopped onto the other part.

_No exceptions._

If they sang a song by themselves?

Their voice would transmit through to the other's mind.

If they played an instrument _and_ sung?

Both would get transmitted.

If they hummed an original song? Their voice would get transmitted. If they hummed someone else's song? The original song would get stuck in their partner's head.

If they played an instrument by itself?

It'd get transmitted.

If other people were singing/playing with them?

They could _choose_ who to transmit over, other than themselves, of course. Soulmates could never shut off their own tunes from each other.

Which also meant that they could purposely transmit one of the most tone-deaf singers through.

 _That_ was _exactly_ why people found the whole ordeal to be extremely irritating. However, soulmates with the strongest bonds were able to transmit thoughts, and not only tunes. This usually came much later in life -- there _was_ the occasional exception, of course, where soulmates would completely and utterly trust each other despite being young.

(Of course, those four couples would be part of the exceptions within a few years.)

* * *

Eren took a deep breath.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Yuuichirou asked, somewhat excited. The bright-eyed boy turned with a frightening smile plastered on his face.

"Jingle Bells."

"That's a solo song, if I'm not mistaken." Shion's brows furrowed slightly. Eren's smile widened menacingly.

"Thing is, I wrote a duet version called _'[Rainen Kara Honkidasu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_adcRr8hJg)'_. We do choruses together and verses separately."

"Oh shit." Yuuichirou breathed, "Niiice."

Eren took a deep breath, whilst the other three sat down in anticipation. Tetsuya looked mildly amused at the whole thing.

 _「_ _ジングルベール、ジングルベール、ジングル　オーザウェイー_ _  
__"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY,  
__今日は　楽しいクリスマス_ _  
Today's such a fun Christmas!  
__ジングルベール、ジングルベール、ジングル　オーザウェイー_ _  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY,  
__早く来てくれ、お正月_ _！_ _」_  
Hurry up and arrive, New Year's!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Levi looked around in a store, his eyes widened.

_'Fuck, EREN--'_

He was about to sing; he could feel it. Instantly, the exact tune came out of his mouth--

_"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY--"_

Levi slapped a hand over his own mouth as he immediately rushed out.

_'YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!'_

He darted out of the shop, not daring to breathe until he'd dashed into his car.

Thank _fuck_ it was the short break before the first verse. His eyes glinted with challenge.

_'If that's how you fucking want to play, then fine.'_

He walked back in, eyes narrowed. People nearby shuddered, moving to make way for the less-than-average-height male. A certain one, however, did not.

"That was quite the show."

"Shut the fuck up, kid," Levi replied without missing a beat. The red and golden eyed male raised a brow at the vulgar language as the foul-mouthed man returned to looking around.

"Looking for a gift for your soulmate?"

"Fucking right." Levi spat, "Little shit thinks it's fine to take his anger out on me... What are you looking at?"

"No," Seijuurou shook his head, "I apologise, it's just that I'm looking for a gift, too. My soulmate and I are in the middle of a bout as well."

Levi raised a brow, silently urging him to expand more, "Ho?"

"He got upset with me as I tried to get out of going to a party." Seijuurou explained, slightly embarrassed. Levi's eyes widened slightly.

"What a coincidence. That's the same with my brat and me, too."

Feeling somewhat talkative, Levi continued, "I was too busy up until now to get him a gift."

"I'm in the exact same situation." Seijuurou nodded gravely. The shorter male raised a brow.

"...What's your name?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Levi froze, before exhaling, shaking his head, "Fuck, what are the chances? You're _that_ Akashi Seijuurou? The one who just took over his father's corporation two years ago when he turned eighteen?"

"Correct," He agreed.

"I'm Levi Ackerman." Levi said, waiting for the glint of recognition. It came, as expected.

"Ah, Ackerman-san. A pleasure to meet you." He paused for a moment, "Might you possibly also be heading towards..."

"Hyakuya's house -- god, I wish I could disagree, but yes, I'm going there."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

_'In the middle of a fight with our soulmates--'_

_'--for the exact same reasons--'_

_'--and heading towards the same party?'_

They both heaved a sigh.

"I suppose we'll see each other at the party."

Levi raised the soon-to-be-bought gift in his hands in agreement, "That we will."

Seijuurou watched him head towards the cashier. A thought ran through his mind.

_'Revenge through the connection, huh? Hmm...'_

An idea formed in his mind as he continued browsing, hints of a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was great," Eren grinned, "I feel so much better now."

The other three males promptly burst into laughter -- including Tetsuya. Eren stared at them, bewildered.

"You-- you got so into it and you sounded so _melodramatic_ \--"

"You were singing so angrily--" Yuuichirou choked on his laughter, "--you sounded so smug!"

Tetsuya wiped tears of mirth away from his eyes, still huffing out laughter. Eren flashed his pearly whites at them, lifting his fingers for a victory sign.

"So, who's next?"

Yuuichirou's eyes suddenly widened.

"Shit, Mika--"

The trio turned to him, surprised at the abrupt shift in [tone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYzqOV6CcB0).

 _「足の先から　ずっと、_ _  
"From the tips of my feet,  
__這わせたその神経はもう_ _  
all of the crawling nerves  
__感触に溺れる、_ _  
are drowning in sensations,  
__体心を連れて」_  
my body's bringing my mind with it--"

He froze, his face reddening.

_'Oh my god, Mika, what are you doing?!'_

In his mind, he could hear Mika's voice loud and clear--

 _「指くわえた我慢の中、_ _  
_ _"Biting down on a finger amidst trying to endure,_ _  
_ _欲してんのが理想_ _？_ _」_ _  
_ _is what you want an ideal?"_

"...Isn't this song 'Pomp and Circumstance'?" Shion tilted his head lightly, snow-white locks bouncing with the motion. Tetsuya swallowed.

(He may or may not have had already sung the song once to Seijuurou whilst seducing him.)

(It _may_ or may not have had worked.)

"What's that?" Eren asked, raising a brow. Shion and Tetsuya exchanged a glance, shaking their heads.

"Come on, guys, tell me!" He huffed as Yuuichirou went through the chorus. Tetsuya simply lifted an alabaster index finger to his own lips, "Shh, Jaeger-kun, listen if you want to know."

Eren huffed, but acquiesced. As soon as they'd reached the second verse, however, his cheeks began heating up.

 _「脱ぎかけてるシャツ、優しく裂いてよ　まず、_ _  
"First, you should gently rip off this shirt I'm taking off,  
_ _かまわず、_ _  
_ _don't worry,_ _  
_ _ＧＥＴ_ _フライング、_ _  
_ _it's time to get flying,_ _  
_ _も有りためらわないで、ダーリン。」_ _  
_ _don't you dare hesitate, darling."_

"Oh," Eren said quietly.

"Oh," Shion echoed, nodding. The former flushed. Shion grinned.

* * *

 _'I wonder how Yuu-chan's reacting? I bet he's super cute at the moment... I hope nobody's near him, though.'_ Mikaela wondered, tongue darting out to wet his lips that quirked up into a smirk as he recalled his conversation with a certain friend of theirs.

_"As you can probably guess, I'm here to distract you from Yuu-san's party for the time being."_

_"Why? ...He couldn't possibly be preparing a present NOW, could he? Geez, Yuu-chan..."_

_"Whether he is or not is for us to know and for Mika-san to find out~ Although, I'll tell you this," Shinoa grinned, leaning up to whisper in his ear,_

_"What he's planning is absolutely adorable, and it's for you and you **solely** , he said."_

* * *

Yuuichirou took a deep breath, face red.

_"WHAT THE HELL, MIKA?!"_

Tetsuya nonchalantly covered his ears, whilst Eren and Shion burst into laughter.

_'Hmm, a song that Nezumi would dislike...'_

Shion froze.

Then, a giant smile began spreading across his face, his violet eyes darkening.

"Shion-kun, you look terrifying," Tetsuya said, expression blank. Shion turned to him, "Oh? Do I? That's good, I just thought of something."

Eren grinned, "Got a song in mind?"

Shion inclined his head, "Nezumi's going to hate me for [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIOw7zXCexM)."

With that, he opened his mouth.

 _「よく見て、すてきね？  
_ _"Look carefully, isn't it neat?_ _  
これでもうと完璧、  
_ _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete,_ _  
何でも持ってる、  
_ _I,_ _  
私はすべて？」  
_ _who has everything?"_

Their eyes widened with shock and recognition.

"Is that--"

"Is that Disney?!" Eren all but shouted. Shion flashed them a toothy smirk, nodding and watching his three new friends out of the corner of his eye. The gorgeous, ocean-eyed boy didn't bother stifling his laughter, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Walking towards Erwin Smith's house (he refused to take public transport there), the ebony-haired boy paled. He instantly broke out into a run, ignoring the shouts from passersby. Mini ponytail ruffling with the movement, Nezumi silently willed his hairband not to fall out.

 _「まわりじゅう取り囲む、_ _  
_ _"Throughout, all around our surroundings,  
_ _なんてたくさんの宝物_ _\--_ _」_ _  
_ _what a lot of treasures there are--"_

 _'I can't believe Shion's fucking pulling Disney shit on me,'_ he thought, hands deathly tight over his mouth. His silver eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

As soon as Shion had finished, the boys applauded. He gave a small mock-bow, eyes bright with glee.

"Now, Tetsuya, it's just--"

Shion paused at the look on his face. Tetsuya's expression was unbelievably soft and gentle.

Immediately, all boys felt extraordinarily fluffy.

"His soulmate's probably [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XteMopEQogg) to him," Shion deduced, voice light and quiet as they bathed in the fluff that was Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

  _「心に咲く花、摘み取った言葉_ _  
_ _"The flower blooming in my heart, the words that I picked_ _  
_ _忘れないように束ねた彩り」_ _  
_ _I bundled up the colours so I wouldn't forget"_

* * *

 _「開いたページに、涙が滲んで_ _  
_ _"The opened page is, blurred with tears;  
_ _見えなくなってしまうよ_ _\--_ _そんな僕達は、_ _  
_ _we won't be able to see it-- we're such a_ _  
**childish flower**_ **_。」  
_ ** **_childish flower."_ **

* * *

_「俯いてる空から、　凍りついた悲しみ  
_ _"Looking down from the sky, the frozen sadness  
_ _降り注いで、  
_ _pours,  
_ _STEP BY STEP,　ひとつずつ、  
_ _STEP BY STEP, one by one,_ _  
TAKE IT OFF, 繋いでく  
_ _TAKE IT OFF, it connects_ _  
ありきたりな色、　染め上げられてく。」_ _  
_ _The predictable colour dyes."_

* * *

  _「_ _We are still immature, so we hurt someone everyday  
_ _"We are still immature, so we hurt someone everyday_ _  
but now we are doing best to grow up; please forgive us_ _。」_ _  
_ _but now we are doing our best to grow up; please forgive us."_

The boys smiled gently at the lyrics. Clearly, Tetsuya's boyfriend had chosen the right song (although they thought he should've been the one singing those lines, not Tetsuya).

"Seijuurou," Tetsuya mumbled after he'd finished. A soft smile graced his lips, and the others promptly melted. He stayed still for a few moments before twisting to face them, blinking at their blissful expressions.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, no..."

"Mm," Yuuichirou hummed.

"It's just," Shion chuckled, "you looked so happy and fuzzy, it affected all of us, too."

Leave it to the ecologist to be blunt and coherent.

Tetsuya paused briefly. Then, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Can I keep him?" Eren asked jokingly, wrapping an arm around the angelic male. Before any of them could respond, however, someone else did.

"No, you cannot."

Tetsuya perked up almost instantaneously, turning to the door.

"Seijuurou," He lit up. Eren grinned, "This your soulmate?"

"Indeed, I am," The emperor answered for him, "and this is yours."

Eren raised a brow, confused, until Levi stepped out from behind. He brightened up for a second, then quickly remembered that he was supposed to be angry. He huffed. Levi scoffed.

"Come here, brat."

Eren ignored him. Levi's eye twitched.

No choice, then.

He stalked over, gripping his _brat_ 's arm firmly before dragging him out of the room.

"Wha-- hey, that hurts-- wai-- I haven't gotten their numbers!"

"I'll ask Erwin for them later, so don't worry," Levi muttered without faltering.

The last thing they heard was the male's shout of _"ASSHOLE!"_ , echoing through the secluded halls. Yuuichirou raised a brow, "Well, that was interesting."

Shion nodded. Tetsuya leaned into Seijuurou's embrace a little more.

* * *

"Hold on-- wait-- let _go_!"

Levi complied, letting him stumble backwards onto a bed. Before Eren could recover, however, he trapped him, hands set firmly on both sides of the boy's head.

 _'Not a boy anymore,'_ Levi admonished mentally. Eren had turned nineteen earlier in the year, after all.

Clearly vulnerable, Eren gulped at the deadly glint in his boyfriend's sharp eyes. Suddenly, something was shoved in his face with a near-bruising force. Eren yelped, surprised.

However, neither could utter a single word before someone came blasting into the room. The couple jumped up in alarm.

"LEVI, WEREN'T YOU-- oh-- oh my god, ahhhh! Did I interrupt?!"

"H-H-Hange-san?!"

"No, you idiot," Levi bit out, gritting his teeth as he rose, "I was about to fucking yell at him when you came crashing in with the elegance of a baby fucking elephant."

"Oh shit, he used _'fuck'_ twice in the same sentence," Hange breathed with wonder, "Erwin, isn't this great?"

"Great indeed," A booming voice responded from outside, "I think you should get out."

" _Lovely_ , even fucking Eyebrows is here? What are you doing lugging the host's _best friend_ around?"

"My, Levi, jealousy is unbecoming of you," _'Fucking Eyebrows'_ as Levi had called him chuckled, waltzing in like he damn owned the place. Eren stifled a laugh at the trio's usual antics. He looked down at the box in his hands, eyes widening when he realised it was a Christmas present.

"Jealous? Of _who_?"

"Of Ichinose, of course. You know you're my only best friend," Erwin said with no small amount of smugness. Levi rolled his eyes, letting an exasperated sigh out.

"Get the fuck out."

"Yes, yes," The large, blonde male said, smiling. Hange whined, "That's no fun!"

"Now, now, Hange."

Still refusing to leave, the scientist dashed over to whisper excitedly in Eren's ear for a good ten seconds or so before she was pulled away, Erwin dragging her out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Levi turned, clicking his tongue, scowl set on his face.

"Don't think you've gotten away yet, brat. What did she tell you?"

Eren fidgeted. Levi groaned.

"Fucking glasses."

_"Psst, Eren, the reason Levi said all that stuff about the party was because he had to go buy your gift beforehand. You know, he gave a list of gifts to Petra and the others to buy with his money for the rest of us, including themselves, but he refused to let anyone else buy yours! So, that's why he delayed it up until today--"_

"Well," Levi said, voice huskier and dipping lower as he pinned his boyfriend to the sheets, "I guess some punishment is in order."

Eren visibly paled, although his cheeks turned crimson.

"Blushing or paling, choose one," Levi muttered before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "adorable brat."

Eren swallowed.

"We'll finish this at home -- that is, if you're fast enough." Levi smirked, spinning around in a split second and walking out of the room. Eren stayed still for a few seconds, stunned, before chasing his lover as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, what Eren said about exchanging numbers was good. We should do that," Yuuichirou said, whipping out his mobile. The other two did the same. They quickly exchanged numbers (despite Tetsuya's aversion to those types of technologies, he was surprisingly adept at handling mobiles). Just as they pocketed their phones, a beautiful blonde with azure blue eyes strolled in, gaze locking with Yuuichirou's straight away. Understanding the situation at once, Shion and Tetsuya shared a look before exiting. Whilst passing through, Seijuurou nodded at the man.

"Hyakuya Mikaela."

"Akashi Seijuurou," He returned just as evenly. Much to Yuuichirou's shock, his boyfriend flashed Tetsuya's one a smile as they crossed.

Mikaela close to never smiled at _anyone_ who wasn't his beloved _Yuu-chan_.

"You know him through business," Tetsuya stated softly. Seijuurou pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, still walking. "Bullseye. As expected of my Tetsuya."

Shion's lips tugged upwards at the display of affection.

Watching his friends exit the room, Yuuichirou took a breath, readying himself.

"M-merry Chriss-tmoasoflgngh--"

Mikaela looked shocked for a second before he promptly burst into laughter.

"Y-Yuu-chan," He wheezed, "did you just bite yourself?"

Yuuichirou turned bright red.

"S-s-shut up!"

"Poor thing," Mikaela cooed, walking over to caress his cheek, "should I kiss it better?"

He leaned in, capturing Yuuichirou's lips smoothly, sliding his tongue in. About to melt into his embrace, Yuuichirou's eyes snapped open. He hastily pushed his boyfriend off (not too harshly).

"W-w-wait, Mika," He stumbled, eyes a little hazy (god, Mikaela _loved_ that look on him), "there's something I have to show you."

He took a step back, spreading his arms out as he inhaled deeply.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Mikaela blinked in surprise, vision focusing on the wall behind his beloved.

Then, his eyes widened.

And filled with tears.

"Yuu-chan..."

"I-I thought I could write on a map, y'know? All of the places we could go and explore, 'cause, well, we both love travelling and I--"

"Yuu-chan!"

He was instantly glomped to the floor by a flurry of pale-golden.

"Thank you," Mikaela whispered, pressing their lips together, "really, thank you so much, Yuu-chan."

Yuuichirou returned the kisses with burning cheeks.

* * *

Standing idly in another room, Tetsuya was about to open his mouth when a male came storming -- albeit gracefully -- in.

Said person went straight for Shion, who was frowning at him.

"Oi, Shion, mind telling me what the hell that was back there?"

"Oh? You mean how you acted so rudely back at home? Please, do tell."

"I see you've gotten better at making comebacks," Nezumi hissed. Shion didn't waver. The former did, however, upon seeing pain flash through those amethyst eyes he loved so much. Without a word, he grasped Shion by the wrist, making to leave the room.

Tetsuya caught his eyes in a small, silent _"see you next time"_.

Once they'd gotten into a spare room, Nezumi finally faced his soulmate. He looked uncharacteristically shy, silver eyes refusing to meet pigment-violet ones. Shion relaxed slightly, seeing his partner so flustered.

"I-- I'm sorry." Nezumi said quietly after a long moment of silence. He looked so downtrodden that Shion burst into a fit of laughter.

"What--"

"I'm sorry," Shion chuckled, "but you looked like an abandoned puppy just now."

Smiling softly, he reached over to cup Nezumi's slender face in his hands.

"It's okay."

Then, he leaned in, their lips meeting.

Nezumi could feel his smile.

* * *

"Well, I wonder if _someone_ feels like telling me their story now?" Tetsuya teased. Seijuurou attempted to mock-sigh exasperatedly, but sighing through upturned lips clearly wasn't very effective.

Oh well -- it made the smaller male smile, and that gesture could make up for just about anything in the world, so...

(He was whipped. _So_ whipped.)

Without a word, the redhead pulled out a small, velvet box. Tetsuya's eyes widened as Seijuurou leaned in, silky, rich voice barely above a whisper.

"It's a promise ring," He said softly, slipping it onto the ring finger of his beloved's right hand.

"I swear that, once I get everything settled, there'll be a proper one on your left ring finger."

Tetsuya's eyes welled up. He wrapped his arms around Seijuurou tightly, burying his face in the taller male's chest.

"This ring doesn't mean any less to me," He said, voice breaking slightly, muffled. He raised his head, gazing directly into mismatching orbs.

"I love you, Seijuurou."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou's eyes were so gentle, so, _so_ tender that it hurt. He leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of Tetsuya's head before brushing his tears away.

And then, their surroundings seemed to fade to white as their lips met once more.

 

~~

 

**OMAKE:**

紫苑　@nezumizuki  5m  
急に大事なことを思いついた

優　@hyakuyuu  5m  
どうした

紫苑　@nezumizuki  5m  
ただ。。。

エレン　@jaegernotyeager  4m  
ただ。。。？

紫苑　@nezumizuki  4m  
今日。。。　僕達は、僕達の彼氏とキッスをしたよね。

エレン　@jaegernotyeager  4m  
？！　それが、何か。。。？

優　@hyakuyuu  4m  
何を言いたいのああああああああああああああああああああああ

エレン　@jaegernotyeager  3m  
。。。優、おまえ大丈夫なのか？

エレン　@jaegernotyeager  3m  
優？

紫苑　@nezumizuki  3m  
ま、それに置いといて。。。

エレン　@jaegernotyeager  2m  
置いとくのかよ？！

紫苑　@nezumizuki  2m  
今日。。。　誰もヤドリギを使えなかった。

紫苑　@nezumizuki  2m  
キッスしたのに。

エレン　@jaegernotyeager  1m  
あ。

優　@hyakuyuu  1m  
あ

黒子テツヤ　@phantommu  1m  
あ、本当ですね。では、今やってに行きますね

エレン　@jaegernotyeager 0m  
もうおっせえよ！！！！

優　@hyakuyuu 0m  
おせえな、お前！！！！

 

* * *

 

TRANSLATION:

Shion　@nezumizuki  5m  
I just remembered something important

Yuu　@hyakuyuu  5m  
what's up

Shion　@nezumizuki  5m  
It's just...

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  4m  
just...?

Shion　@nezumizuki  4m  
Today... We kissed our boyfriends, right?

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  4m  
?! Is there something wrong with that...?

Yuu　@hyakuyuu  4m  
what are you trying to sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  3m  
...Yuu, are you okay?

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  3m  
Yuu?

Shion　@nezumizuki  3m  
Well, putting that aside...

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  2m  
we're going to put it aside?!

Shion　@nezumizuki  2m  
Today... None of us used a mistletoe.

Shion　@nezumizuki  2m  
Even though we kissed.

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  1m  
ah.

Yuu　@hyakuyuu  1m  
ah

Kuroko Tetsuya　@phantommu  1m  
Ah, it's true. Then, I'm going to do it now

Eren　@jaegernotyeager  0m  
that's too late!!!!

Yuu　@hyakuyuu  0m  
you're so late!!!!

 

 

* * *

 

**EXTRA NOTES:**

**»because all Japanese people have Twitter (not really).  
»Shion's Twitter username is a play on ****「動物好き」** **, "doubutsuzuki" which means animal lover.**  
**»yes. hyakuyuu.**

 


End file.
